


i never knew i needed you until i found you

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, but in a good way, lance is satan, like legit, pidge is crossroads demon, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: People have traded their souls for many things.But never, in all his years as King of Hell, has Lance had someone who wanted to sell their soul because they wanted to Lance's friend.tw// major character death, but in a good way, mentions of suicide regarding how Keith died





	i never knew i needed you until i found you

As the King of Hell, Lance has seen a lot in his time. 

He’s seen abusers come down and claim to be innocent. 

He’s seen serial killers, some proud and boastful of the people they killed, and others regretful. 

He’s seen leaders, teachers, rapists, close friends, and people you would and wouldn’t expect to come down here. 

He’s received letters of rage, letters of sorrow, letters mistaking him for Santa (which he always tried to answer to the best of his abilities). 

He’s received souls from celebrities in exchange for talent, singers for their voice, politicians for their success, and desperate people for more desperate things. 

But never, in all his years as Satan, had he received notice that someone on Earth wants to sell them their soul because they are  _ wanted to be friends _ . 

When he first got the notice, the human, someone names Keith Kogane, was only fifteen years old. He had decided to do the crossroads deal and therefore had to talk to one of the crossroads demons.

~

“Alright, what are you here for?”

The crossroads demon in front of Keith crossed their arms, glaring daggers up at him. The demon was short, skin a little lighter than his own, short choppy tan hair and big round glasses like Harry Potter. Overall, they looked like a huge nerd and it was hard to believe that they were some sort of demon. 

“Hey, human, I don’t have much time here so i suggest that you hurry up and say what you came here for.” Nerd’s eyes flared red at Keith before going back to their regular hazel. 

Yup, this small child was  _ definitely _ a demon. 

Keith cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. 

“I’d like to sell my soul.” 

Nerd scoffed, rolling their eyes. “Yeah, I figured as much. Care to tell me  _ why? _ ” 

Keith shuffled in place as he stared at his boots, mumbling his reason. 

“Hey Emo,” they snapped their fingers, getting Keith’s attention. “I can’t hear you when mumble.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “God, you sound like my mom.” 

When Nerd reddened their eyes again, Keith took a small step backwards with his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay!” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere except for the demon. “I want to sell my soul to become friends with Satan.” 

The sound of nails scratching against a chalkboard brought Keith’s attention back to the demon, who was bent over as their mouth was open and their expression was relaxed and humorous, almost as if they were  _ laughing _ . 

Yup, they truly were a demon. 

When they had finally sobered up, they stood back up to their full height at standing level to Keith’s shoulders. 

“I’m-I’m sorry.” A loose laugh. “Did you say that you want to sell your soul to Satan because you’re  _ lonely _ ?” More chalkboard laughter escaped their lips as Keith blushed. 

“No! It’s not because I’m lonely.” He kicked at a rock. “My friends dared me to do it, and let’s just say that I’m not one to back down from a dare.” 

It wasn’t a lie. Keith was dared by a couple of kids to sell his soul, but they had told him to sell his soul for a bigger dick. Now while that would’v  been  _ fun _ to ask a demon, Keith figured that if he was going to sell his soul for something, he might as well sell it for something interesting. 

Plus, in all honesty, he was a little lonely, but the demon didn’t need to know that. 

Nerd was still laughing, so now it was Keith’s turn to snap his fingers in order to get attention.

“Hey! Are you gonna take my soul or not?” 

Nerd nodded, wiping black tears from their eyes as they composed themselves once again. They snapped their fingers twice in succession, a contract-looking piece of a paper and a pen suddenly floating next to them. 

“Alright, fine. You got it. Just sign here and your soul will officially be sold to the great Satan himself. Fair warning, though, because he is, well,  _ Satan _ , you can’t be friends with him until after you die. If that’s okay with you, go ahead and proceed.” 

Keith took the pen and signed on the dotted line, wondering what was going to happen when he eventually died. 

~

Now, Lance sat in his throne as we watched the screen in front of him (the other demons referred to it as his Keith Cam, but he didn’t need to know that). Over the years since Keith first sold his soul, he’d watch the human intensely in an effort to know  _ why _ he had sold his soul for a friend he couldn’t have until he died. And in the process of keeping an eye on him, he may have accidentally gained a little affection towards the human. 

Now at the age of 27, Keith was about to die, and Lance had a few mixed feelings about that. 

On one hand, Keith was still young. Still under the age of thirty, Keith had a lot of potential for what he could do with the rest of his life. 

On the other hand, if Keith died now, then Lance would finally be able to meet the human who wanted to become his friend. And he had to admit, he was somewhat excited to meet him. 

But whether or not Keith lived or died wasn’t up to Lance, it was up to Keith. And Keith didn’t want to live anymore. 

So in about, Lance looked at the watch on his wrist, ten seconds, Keith was going to appear down here and Lance would get to meet the only human who managed to capture his attention. 

_ Nine _ . 

He wondered how he should greet him. 

_ Eight _ . 

Would a,  _ hey you’re dead! welcome to hell _ be sufficient? 

_ Seven _ . 

Or should he be more gentle? Like that guy Michael from  _ The Good Place.  _

_ Six.  _

Should he tell him that Lance has been watching him for the past twelve years? Or is that too stalkerish? 

_ Five.  _

Wait a second. 

_ Four.  _

He’s the king of hell, he can greet people however he wants. 

_ Three.  _

You know what, Lance is just gonna wing it. When he first sees him, he’ll go with whatever comes out of his mouth. 

_ Two.  _

Oh hell, what if  _ that’s  _ embarrassing? Well, too late. 

_ One.  _

In front of Lance, the big pentagram in the center of the room began to fill with white light, which soared from the floor to the ceiling. A low hum filled the room as the light changed to a deep red, Keith’s soul color. 

As the light slowly faded, a human was left in the center wearing a red bomber jacket, black t-shirt, and black jeans. Sitting down with his legs crossed and eyes closed, Lance stood up and walked towards him. 

_ He’s a lot cuter in person.  _

Lance’s Keith Cam saw things from a sort of birds-eye view, like the movies, but he could switch to first person if we watched. First person allowed him to not only see from Keith’s eyes, but hear his thoughts as well. 

When Keith died, the Keith Cam was in first person, permitting him to Keith’s darkest thoughts and last wishes as his system slowly filled with toxins. 

As Lance neared him, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. Telling someone that they just died and were now in hell didn’t always go swimmingly. 

With hope that Keith would be different, Lance sat down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other man's eyes flipping open as he took a deep breath. 

Eyes now open — and hell, such  _ beautiful  _ eyes they were — and frantic as they filled with fear and confusion, Keith jumped back from Lance, landing with hands behind him supporting his weight. 

“Where-Where am I?” 

His eyes settled on Lance, with his tanned skin, choppy brown hair, and blue eyes dressed casually in a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue tank top. Or at least, that’s what he looked like to Keith. 

“Why do you look like that?”

Lance cocked an eyebrow in interest. He never got to hear what he looked like to humans. 

“Like-Like one of those hot latino surfer dudes at the beach. Except you’re wearing grey sweatpants with rainbows running down the sides. And a blue tank top with a pineapple wearing a thong and the word ‘SLUT’ underneath it, which makes no sense by the way.” 

Lance smirked. “Is that what I look like? Interesting.” He put a hand under his chin as he leaned forward a little towards Keith, who was now in his previous position of sitting with crossed legs across from him. 

It was Keith’s turn for an eyebrow to quirk up, though his confusion rather than interest. 

“What does  _ that _ mean? Do you not know what you look like?” 

Lance hummed lowly as he leaned back into his own space bubble. “Not entirely. You see, Keith, my appearance is different to everyone. To the demons, I look something like your stereotypical Satan, with the red skin and the horns, ect. To the other humans sent down here, I look like their worst fears, which could be a clown, a shark, a clown shark, a bunch of bees, ect. 

“But you,” Lance pointed a finger at him, “you’re a special human being. Because of that, I’ve granted you the ability to see what you truly want. Which, apparently, is this.” Lance extended an arm out as he gave himself a once over. 

“I’ve got to say, you do have some good taste.” He stood up, offering a hand down to Keith. “Now come on, we’ve got some work to do and I’ve got to show you around.” Keith continued to stare at Lance’s hand for a few more seconds before grabbing it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Together, two of them made their way around the room. 

_ Alright, so far so good.  _

Lance was turning around to introduce Keith to one of the rooms when he felt a force shove him back until he hit the wall, warning pressure applied to his throat as he stared into Keith’s multicolored eyes.

“Yes? Do you need something?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the king.

“Earlier, you said that I was special. What did you mean by that?”

Lance chuckled. “You know, if you wanted to know that, you could’ve just asked me instead of pinning me to the wall.”

Keith paused, his stern expression faltering for a second. “Maybe. But this way ensures that you’re going to answer me.”

“True, true,” Lance nodded. “But if you wanna know why I keep calling you special, you’re gonna have to remove your arm from neck. I may not need to breathe, but it sure it uncomfortable.”

Keith removed his arm from Lance’s neck but kept a hand on his shoulder like Lance did earlier. He looked at Lance with a stern look, like a mom waiting to hear their kid confessing to taking a cookie out of the jar when they weren’t supposed to.

“Now spill. From the beginning. Who are you and why am I here?”

Lance sighed, “Okay, but we’ve already been partially over this. My name is Lance and I’m the King of Hell, Satan or Lucifer if you will, but I prefer Lance. You’re here because twelve years ago you made a deal with one of my crossroads demons, Pidge, where you sold your soul to become my friend. You just died of an overdose and now you’re here in hell with me.” Lance pushed Keith’s hand off his shoulder with little effort but remained leaning against the wall. “Is that everything?” 

Keith was staring at hands, expression lost. “You mean-You mean I’m dead?” 

“Yeah,” Lance said sympathetically, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. It was my choice and it wasn’t like you had any say in it.” Keith looked up  at Lance through his black bangs, “I’m okay. The news is just a little shocking is all.” He wrapped his arms across his chest, eyes studying the ground. 

“I know. It’s like that for most people, I think.”

“What do you mean I think?” Keith looked back up at Lance, curious. 

Lance mirrored Keith’s position with the arms.

“I don’t usually greet people when they come down here.”

“You don’t?” Keith lowered his arms. “Then why did you great me?”

Lance sighed. “Remember how I said your special because of that deal you made?”

Keith nodded.

“Well, ever since you made that deal, I’d been sort of… how do you say it… fascinated with you.”

“What do you mean fascinated?”

“I mean that I’ve taken an interest in you, okay?” Lance all but snapped.

Across from him, Keith winced, making Lance recoil into himself just a little bit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just not used to talking to someone who’s not scared of me.” Lance rubbed at the space between his eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to answer me this:  _ why _ am i here with you instead of wherever the other ‘special’ humans get sent?” 

“Well,” Lance cleared his throat. “Because of how…  _ fond _ , I’ve become of you, I’ve decided to put you in a high position of power. Like, as my right hand man, if you’ll accept.” He looked up at Keith, hope a small fleck in his eyes. “Also, the deal was that you sell your soul to become my friend, but that couldn’t happen until after you die. And, well, now that you’re dead, we can become friends.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” He chuckled. “So, are we friends now?”

Lance hummed. “Well, you have nearly choked me and pinned me to a wall, so I’d like to say that yes, we are friends."

“That’s good. That’s good.” He cleared his throat, “So how about you show me around hell, King.” A smirk appeared on Keith’s face as he started walking forward, Lance the one following for once. 

“Of course,” Lance linked their arms together as he lead them to a different room, explaining how one day, they could become the  _ Kings _ of Hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry I was a little late. 
> 
> I hope you caught the brooklyn nine nine and good mythical morning references!
> 
> sorry if the story doesn't make sense. 
> 
> ~r


End file.
